


Jackson and Mark

by Princelover22



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princelover22/pseuds/Princelover22
Summary: Just a little one shot





	Jackson and Mark

Jacksons P.O.V.  
I slammed down on the alarm clock to shut it off before Mark woke up. We are still in the stage of the relationship where we wake up early and brush our teeth then go back to bed and pretend we never woke up. It's exhausting. I brushed my teeth real quick and was about to crawl back into bed when I realized that if I waited for him to wake up I wouldn't have time to eat before my five hour surgery. I got back up and went to his kitchen to make us some breakfast. Halfway through making my eggs Callie walked in to see me cooking in my underwear. Feeling very awkward I said " Uhh. Hi. Marks still asleep" and kept cooking trying to act like this was completely normal. She sat down at one of the bar stools and asked " So you and Mark are sleeping together?". Finishing up the eggs and putting on some coffee and toast I said " We're dating but that to". That's when Mark came out of his room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Callie and I. As I put food down on plates he came up behind me , wrapped his arms around my waist and asked " You cooked for me ?". I looked over at him and said "Yeah. Its not that big of a deal . Its just eggs and some toast". I can't cook much else. Callie said " You guys are so cute together. Why didn't you tell people ?". As Mark buried his head into my neck I asked " Why is it any bodys business ?". Callie watching the private moment said " I'm , I just wanted to know if you could babysit tonight?". He said " Yeah. Sure. Whatever" and she left as he started giving me a hickey. He started moving his hand down my chest so I pulled away and said " No. No. I love you and I love having sex with you but right now I need to eat and get ready for work". He grumbled " Fine. I love you too" and we ate. And as I got ready he kept trying to get me to sleep with him. As I was about to leave he said " Come on just take a day off" and I turned towards him to say " No. I have an important surgery. If you're that horny go watch porn and jack yourself off" then I left for works.Next came a solo surgery that was supposed to take five hours but took seven. I was exhausted and it felt likely feet were about to fall off but what I just did was amazing . Mark amazing Mark was at the nurses station holding a very large cup of coffee. I walked up to him and said " What are you doing here ? I thought I was your day off ". He handed me the cup and said " I came to watch your surgery. You were great". I thanked him and even though there were a ton of people around I rolled up on my toes and pecked him on the lips. When I pulled away everyone was staring at us but I didn't really care. I just did a kick ass surgery an I'm completely in love. Surprised he asked "What was that for?" and it took me a minute to find my answer. Once I did I said "  I love you and you look really sexy right now" and wrapped his arm around me. As we walked down the hallway he asked " You think there is an on call room open ?" an I responded " I really really hope so. I want you to fuck my brains out right now" bluntly . We starts walking faster and we were in that on call room way longer than what was acceptable.  
Authors Note: I'm sorry for anyone who read this it was terrible but I got it stuck in my head and had to put it on digital paper.


End file.
